The present invention relates to a support member, particularly designed for supporting long lengths of products such as elastomeric automotive window trim moldings. The support member is formed from a single sheet of material such as cardboard, suitably creased or scored to facilitate formation into a shape adapted to preserve the structural integrity of the molding.